鋼鐵之影
}} Shadow of Steel is a Brotherhood of Steel main quest in Fallout 4. 快速流程 # 收聽軍事頻道AF95。 # 前往劍橋警察局回報聖騎士丹斯。 # 前往匯報。 # 與凱爾斯槍騎隊長說話。 # 參加麥克森長老的喊話。 # 與麥克森長老會談。 # 回報聖騎士丹斯。 詳細流程 在觀察了一架巨大的鋼鐵兄弟會飛艇劃過天際之後，唯一倖存者的嗶嗶小子廣播會接收到一則信息。先聽聽它的進一步指示再前往劍橋警察局跟隨聖騎士丹斯到屋頂。 經過一趟短暫的垂直直升機飛行後前往鋼鐵兄弟會的旗艦：普利德溫號，登上飛行甲板並會見凱爾斯槍騎隊長。 唯一倖存者被命令參加麥克森長老召集的精神訓話。之後跟麥克森說話，無論在兄弟會的早期階級有多菜，麥克森都會賦予唯一倖存者騎士頭銜和一套新的動力裝甲，可以在主甲板的3號機架找到。 Companion reactions Quest stages 註釋 * 玩家必須完成第一幕主線以開啟「鋼鐵之影」，兄弟會主線的所向披靡也必須要完成。在重逢任務期間離開黑根堡時，普利德溫號將出現在上空並發出此任務開始的訊號，否則，它可能會引發一系列錯誤。 * 在address（階段150）之後與麥克森交談會解鎖波士頓機場工坊的所有權。 * 如果身邊帶著狗肉作為同伴，在麥克森長老的演講中，狗肉會展現坐在後腿上的技巧。 * 通常在機場的登陸平台上發現的垂直直升機在完成此任務後將無法進入，從而阻止玩家在沒有丹斯陪同的情況下從警察局乘坐直升機進入普利德溫號。 * 某些同伴將根據玩家角色的說法進行獨特的對話。 尼克·瓦倫坦的對話 * 在任務開始時與聖騎士丹斯交談的時候 ;外交 : "這肯定不會被視為對聯邦其他勢力的友好姿態。" ;挑起戰爭 : "誰會沒預謀動用就帶來如此龐大的火力。" 瓦倫坦喜歡這樣 ;誰是麥克森? : 瓦倫坦會稱麥克森作一個瘋子。 ;速戰速決 : 瓦倫坦會問 "對阿, 為了誰?" 瓦倫坦不喜歡這樣 漢考克的對話 ;外交 : "聯邦現在不是沒有人想知道你的意圖。" ;挑起戰爭 : "人們通常不喜歡漂浮的堡壘阻擋他們的視線。" ;速戰速決 : "Sure know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that." 派普的對話 ;外交 : 派普會驚呼「你做了什麼？」 ;挑起戰爭 : "你是對的。沒道理這不會造成更多的傷亡。" 派普喜歡這樣 ;誰是麥克森? : "他是一個危險的人，這就是他。" ;速戰速決 : "你們兩個不能那麼天真。那件事，它會升高所有的一切(局勢)。你難道無法打從心裡相信這麼做會阻止更多的流血衝突嗎？" 派普不喜歡這樣 Bugs If you did not complete Call to Arms before the Prydwen appears after Reunions, this will trigger a glitch where Brotherhood Vertibird patrol teams will not spawn correctly. | If an NPC clips through Paladin Danse while you are reporting to him, the dialogue options may disappear and cannot be pulled back up. When you try to talk to him again, he will only say "I'll be in the mess hall if you need me. Good luck with Maxson," making the quest impossible to complete, and will leave you unable to talk to most of the other Brotherhood of Steel members. Dismissing any companions before talking to Danse may fix the issue. | If the Greenetech Genetics cell causes crashes, when reaching this cell in the vertibird the game will crash so you can never reach the Prydwen. ** Do not mark the quest Shadow of Steel as active. Instead go to the airport and jet up or use to one of the 6 appendages of the Prydwen (where the vertibirds dock). You will then get the "Discovered Prydwen" message and be able to continue as normal. However, if you've done missions at Far Harbor you are forced to reveal the location of the synths and DiMA. To bypass this, use the console command . ** Using to move to the Prydwen will disable fast travel completely. | If you do not leave via the elevator at the end of Reunions, the Shadow of Steel quest won't trigger. You need to exit through the elevator door. | This quest will show up before Reveille in the completed section of your quest log, even if you received it afterwards. | The Vertibird may not take off of the Cambridge police station roof, and Danse may talk as if the Vertibird is in the air. Using console command will allow the quest to progress. | If you have completed Far Harbor missions prior to starting this quest then you will be unable to complete the "Speak to Lancer Captain Kells" objective, as the moment you approach, the miscellaneous "Inform the BoS about the synth refuge" dialogue will automatically be triggered (trying to end that dialogue will just cause it to retrigger). Leaving the location and returning should fix it. }} de:Stählerne Schatten en:Shadow of Steel pl:Stalowy cień pt:Sombra do Aço ru:Тень Стали uk:Тінь Сталі Category:Fallout 4 Brotherhood of Steel quests